En attendant
by MildredFeather
Summary: Le Trio d'or a déserté Poudlard pour une quête dont eux ne savent rien. Eux, ce sont ces lions, ces blaireaux, ces aigles et ces serpents, ces apprentis sorciers qui sont enrôlés malgré eux dans une guerre dont ils ne comprennent pas tous les enjeux. Venez suivre les aventures de ces personnages un peu trop secondaires à travers une septième année à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an, mais que j'aimerais reprendre et partager avec vous à nouveau. Cette histoire a aussi son trailer que vous trouverez à l'adresse suivante www . dailymotion video/xtqmv0_buulletrailer05_creation#.UbBci4e-2So 

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à J.K Rowling

**En Attendant**

Il se faufilait parmi les capes noires, scrutant la foule à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Les bras étaient bâlants, les regards étaient au sol, les sourires avaient disparu. Et les battements de son coeur à lui se multipliaient. Son organe cognait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il en avait presque mal. La bonne humeur avait déserté la gare de King Cross. Tout comme Dean.

Seamus s'y était attendu. Tout l'été, il avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Il savait que les Nés-moldu étaient pourchassés. Mais, naïvement, il avait continué à espérer que Dean le rejoigne sur la voie 9 3/4.

Parce que l'espoir, il n'y avait plus que ça.

* * *

Tout était noir. Si noir. On leur avait répété si souvent que cette année serait l'année des Serpentard. L'année des Sang-Pur. Leur année. Elle aurait dû être confiante. Sûre d'elle. Comme elle l'avait toujours été. Pourtant, toutes ces capes noires et ces visages blancs lui donnaient froid dans le dos.

Pansy attrapa sa malle d'une main tremblante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur de ce qui les attendait. Tous.

* * *

Parvati et sa soeur s'étaient installées dans un compartiment. Personne ne les avait accompagnées à la gare cette année. C'étaient trop dangereux. La Gryffondor avait voulu attendre Lavande sur les quais, mais Padma l'avait poussée à l'intérieur du vieux Poudlard express en hâte. Elle avait vu Pansy Parkinson et avait préféré éviter vipère et ses remarques acerbes. Elles y auraient assez droit au cours de l'année pour s'infliger ça avant même que le train ai démarré.

Parce que cette année, ils devraient être solidaire. Et se préserver.

* * *

Son amie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il avait déjà compris. Il suffisait de voir les lourdes cernes violettes qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux bleus et ses joues blanches qui s'étaient creusées. Même sa chevelure rousse ne lui permettait plus de paraître vivante.

- Ils ne reviendront pas, annonça Ginny.

Neville regarda Luna poser sa main sur celle de la jeune Weasley. Le train démarra. Sans Hermione. Sans Ron. Sans Harry. Il soupira.

Maintenant, c'étaient eux. Rien qu'eux.

* * *

Il regardait par la fenêtre, essayant d'oublier les jacassements de ses camarades qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Cet idiot de Crabbe se délectait du futur sort des Gryffondors. Autrefois, il en aurait fait de même. Mais les temps avaient changé. Il avait échoué. Il avait fait la honte de sa famille.

Drago passa la main sur la manche de sa chemise, qui recouvrait cette marque qu'il ne méritait pas. Il ferait tout pour retrouver son estime. Tout.

* * *

La rumeur avait fait le tour du Poudlard express. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard. Harry Potter ne leur apprendrait plus rien.

Hannah sortit la pièce magique de sa robe de sorcière et l'observa avec nostalgie. Soudain, comme si elle avait entendu son appel, la pièce devint brusquement très chaude. Alors, des chiffres se dessinèrent sur le bronze. Une date de naissance. Hannah releva aussitôt la tête et croisa les regards pleins de joie de Susann et Ernie. Justin était vivant. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Il fallait encore y croire.

* * *

Théodore ne savait pas ce qui les attendait à Poudlard, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il était un Serpentard, un Sang-Pur, un fils de mangemort. On le laisserait tranquille. Enfin.

On pourrait lui reprocher de n'avoir aucune conscience politique, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas pris parti dans cette guerre. Il ne voulait pas en prendre. Il voulait seulement être seul, avec ses livres et ses pensées.

Etait-ce trop demander ?

* * *

Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Les questions valsaient dans la tête de Lavande. Elle avait tenté d'interroger Ginny, mais en vain. Soit elle ne savait rien, soit elle mentait. Mais Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour le trio. Pour Harry qui était leur dernier espoir. Pour Ron qu'elle aimait toujours un peu. Pour Hermione, qu'elle n'avait en vérité jamais réussi à détester.

Elle posa la tête contre l'épaule de Seamus. Peut-être réussirait-elle à dormir. Une dernière fois.

* * *

Brusquement, le train s'arrêta, laissant échapper quelques cris aux élèves de première année. Blaise jeta un coup d'oeil à son camarade. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bouquin. La désinvolture incarnée.

On ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment. Un grand sorcier au crâne dégarni et aux yeux noirs entra dans l'habitacle et leur lança un regard courroucé.

- Nott ! Zabini ! lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Carrow, cracha Blaise en toisant, que nous vaut ton illustre présence ?

- Ce sera professeur Carrow pour vous.

- Professeur ? s'étonna Théodore, les yeux toujours fixés sur son grimoire. Je pensais que Rogue choisirait des collègues un peu plus fut-fut. Mais peut-être veut-il mettre en avant son intellect en s'entourant d'incapables.

Blaise remarqua la grimace qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de son nouveau professeur. Théo était le meilleur pour mettre les gens hors-d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a choisi, espèce de petit prétentieux. Le maître a su récompenser ma fidélité. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, au lieu de faire ton intéressant. Tous les mangemorts t'ont à l'oeil Nott. On aime pas trop les traitres.

- On est un traitre quand on appartient à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Théo avec toujours autant de calme.

Blaise était plus méfiant. Il savait que Théo et lui-même s'étaient mis en danger en refusant de porter la marque. Il y a des choix qui sont lourds de conséquences.

- Je vous garde à l'oeil, souffla-t-il avant de ressortir.

- On verra ça, murmura Théo en esquissant un sourire.

Blaise lui, ne souriait pas. Si les Carrow avaient été nommé professeurs, l'année s'annonçait un peu plus compliquée que prévu.

* * *

Son coeur ne battait plus que pour la peur. La peur de le perdre. Elle savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Une seule chose était certaine il courait de grands dangers. Ginny ne dormait plus depuis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfuis. Elle se sentait inutile. Et trahie. Elle aurait voulu faire partie de leur trio. Appartenir à quelque chose.

Soudain, un grand homme au sourire carnassier fit irruption dans leur cabine et sans leur adresser un regard, commença à fouiller les lieux.

- Hé le looser, s'écria Neville, ne perd pas ton temps, il n'est pas là.

De rage, le sorcier voulu attraper sa baguette, mais d'un geste assuré, Luna l'avait déjà désarmé. Ginny s'approcha alors du visage du sorcier.

- Ils ne reviendront pas, cracha-t-elle.

- Mais nous, nous sommes là, conclua Luna en lui rendant sa baguette et en le poussant hors de l'habitacle. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de nous.

Durant un millième de seconde, les traits de Ginny s'apaisèrent. Un nouveau Trio était né.

* * *

**En espérant que ce prologue vous a plu, je vous rappeller qu'une review est toujours très agréable !**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Mildred**


	2. Anthony Goldstein

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre de En attendant. Chaque chapitre sera sous le point de vue d'un personnage, dans celui-ci, je vous laisse décourvrir Anthony Goldstein !

Je prévois d'inclure plusieurs romances dans mon histoire, dont une entre deux garçons. De plus, elle devrait prendre une tournure de plus en plus sombre. Je changerais peut-être le rating.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling !

**Titre: **En attendant.

**Anthony Goldstein ou les mots qui restent. **

Anthony Goldstein faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens pénibles qu'il est impossible de détester. Elève studieux, il était apprécié de l'ensemble du corps professoral. Préfet accompli, il était un pillier sur lequel les plus jeunes savaient s'appuyer. Un foyer au coeur de la tempête. Il avait l'un de ces visages atypiques qui font les gens charmants. Ses yeux vairons donnaient l'impression que la terre et la mer avait livré une bataille acharnée pour s'emparer de ses prunelles. Ses cheveux clairs se dressaient sur sa tête, découvrant son front hâlé. Ses lèvres étaient fines, sa mâchoire carrée et son sourire tendre. Les filles le trouvait merveilleusement laid ou atrocement sexy. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Grand épargné de la guerre des maisons, il comptait des amis chez les lions, les blaireaux et les serpents. Mais c'était surtout la compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, Padma Patil, Michael Corner et Terry Boot qu'il chérissait . Ce n'était pas ses longs discours qui l'avait rendu populaire, mais plutôt la générosité d'une épaule solide. Il parlait peu. Seulement avec justesse et raison. Pourtant, il savait manier le verbe. Surtout la plume.

Il ne savait plus vraiment qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à écrire. Peut-être y pensait-il déjà lorsque que la voix languissante du Directeur Rogue avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, ou même encore plus tôt, quand il s'était aperçu de l'absence de Potter et ses deux amis. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement les yeux vitreux de Weasley, le poing serré de Longdubat , le tremblement de la lèvre de Finnigan ou l'espoir dans le regard de Lovegood qui l'avait attiré vers la plume. Peu importe, puisqu'il l'avait fait.

Les gens devaient savoir. Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'il avait été.

* * *

La Grande Salle avait perdu de sa splendeur d'antan. Aucune trace des décorations chatoyantes qui accueillaient autrefois les élèves et les gobelets et assiettes d'or dont les tables se paraient habituellement pour le festin de début d'année, avaient été remplacés par un service noir. Les milliers de lanternes ne flottaient plus au dessus des pensionnaires. La salle était seulement éclairée par quelques flambeaux accrochés aux murs. L'austérité pesante avait intimé à chacun de se taire et le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait habituellement dans cette sale avait laissé place à un silence de plomb. A la table des professeurs comme à celles des élèves, certaines personnalités brillaient par leur absence. Si Anthony avait déjà remarqué le vide laissé par Potter, Weasley, Granger, Thomas, Finch-Flechtley, Turpin et d'autres élèves de son année, il fut attristé de découvrir que les professeurs Burbage et Hagrid ne répondaient pas non plus à l'appel. Pourtant, toutes les chaises étaient occupée. En bout de table, le professeur Slughorn était absorbé dans la contemplation minutieuse de ses couverts, à sa gauche, le professeur Flitwick, toujours assis sur une épaisse couche de coussins, avait perdu son éternel sourire. De l'autre côté, deux nouveaux professeurs regardaient les élèves avec le même regard oblique, empreint de sadisme et de cruauté. Anthony reconnu le sorcier qui avait parcouru le Poudlard express, baguette à la main, à la recherche de Potter. C'était un grand homme massif, aux traits de travers. La femme aux épaules carrées qui siégeait à ses côtés lui ressemblait énormément. Au centre de la table, Minerva MacGonagall droite, sèche et fière, couvait l'intégralité de la Grande Salle d'un regard inquiet. A côté d'elle, le Directeur Rogue attendait la fin de la répartition des première année pour pouvoir faire son discours. Le teint cireux, les cheveux gras, le nez pointu et le regard grave, il présidait cette assemblée avec mépris et dégoût. Et à partir de ce moment là et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est avec ces mêmes sentiments qu'Anthony le considéra.

Quand Elena Whitby rejoignit, tremblante, la table des Poufsouffle, Rogue se leva et prit place au centre de la pièce, devant les visages inquiets des élèves qui le fixaient. Dumbledore se contentait de leur souhaiter un bon appétit et de les laisser savourer le festin préparé avec amour par les elfes de maison. Il attendait toujours que les estomacs soient pleins avant d'ennuyer les élèves avec des régles et des annonces. Mais Dumbledore était mort et Rogue ne souhaitait visiblement pas marcher sur ses pas. L'ancien maître des Potions se grandit et toussota dans son poing avant de commencer à parler de sa voix traînante:

- Avant de vous laisser toucher à vos assiettes, il me semble bon de vous tenir au courant du nouveau fonctionnement de ce château.

Rogue avait commencé à traverser la Salle et seul le bruit de ses pas sur les dalles de pierres rompaient le silence glacial qui régnait ici. Les pensionnaires retenaient leur souffle.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs Alecto et Amycus Carrow, annonça t-il alors que les deux sorciers qu'Anthony avait repéré plus tôt se levaient pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

- Les cours d'études des moldus seront maintenant obligatoires pour chacun d'entre vous et seront dispensé par Mrs Carrow. Quand à Mr. Carrow, il se chargera de vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, ils auront à charge de faire respecter la discipline dans ce château. Les autres professeurs ont pour consigne de partager tout incident avec eux. Aux règles habituelles que sont l'interdiction d'accès à la Forêt Interdite et au village de Pré-au-lard en dehors des visites autorisées, s'ajouteront de nouvelles lois. Les couleurs des maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle seront maintenant interdites.

Un élan de protestation se leva dans la salle qui était restée jusque là silencieuse. Si à la table des Serdaigles, les élèves essayaient de faire profil bas, ce dont Anthony se félicita, à la table des Gryffondors, c'était autre chose. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés et commençaient à taper sur leur table.

- Silence ! résonna la voix du nouveau directeur. Les règles sont les règles. Elles doivent être respectées. De nouvelles cravattes, écharpes et autres blasons, tous noirs, vous attendent dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Le couvre-feu sera avancé d'une heure. Aucune association d'élèves, ne sera tolérée. Seules les équipes de Quidditch auront le droit de se réunir.

Il continua d'énoncer de nouvelles interdictions pendant encore plusieurs minutes, sous les mines dépîtées des élèves et des professeurs. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

- Tous les élèves seront interrogés par une équipe du ministère, afin de les aider à retrouver Potter et ses amis et d'enfin anéantir l'ennemi numéro un de l'Angleterre sorcière !

- Harry n'est pas notre ennemi ! s'écria Neville Longdubat de la table des Gryffondors.

- Vous serez le premier interrogé sombre idiot, répliqua Rogue. Maintenant, mangez ! D'autres informations vous parviendront dans la semaine.

Anthony ne put rien avaler ce soir là.

* * *

Les tentures bleues qui ornaient d'ordinaire le plafond de la tour de Serdaigle, avaient été arrachées. C'est une pièce sombre et sans vie que les première année découvrirent et c'est effrayés, qu'ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Dans la salle commune, les septième année s'étaient réunis avec empressement. Alors que Padma Patil faisait les cent pas sous le regard attendri de Michael Corner, Mandy Brocklehurst s'était assise sur la table et Terry Boot avait pris place sur le sol, dos à la cheminée. Debout en haut de l'escalier, Luna Lovegood les observait discrètement, n'imaginant même pas qu'Anthony l'avait repérée.

- C'est une abhération ! ne cessait de crier Padma en gesticulant. Des cravattes noires ! Des entretiens sur Harry ! Mais ce sera quoi la prochaine ?

- Parkinson et Crabbe préfets en chef, marmonna Terry.

- Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, rebondit Michael. Deux idiots pareils ...

- Ce n'était pas une supposition, annonça Terry. Ils sont Préfets-en-Chef.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Michael. Qu'ils choisissent deux Serpentards, il fallait s'y attendre, mais pourquoi pas Malefoy ou Nott ou même Zabini ?

- Nott n'a pas la marque. J'étais avec lui dans la diligence, murmura Padma. J'ai vu ses bras. Par contre, je sais que Crabbe l'a. Il l'a montré fièrement à la moitié des élèves du château.

- Cela pourrait expliquer que Nott ne soit pas Préfet-en-chef. C'est peut-être la même chose pour Zabini. Mais pour Malefoy ? demanda Anthony.

- Tu penses qu'il est des leurs ? le questionna Michael.

- Depuis l'année dernière, affirma Mandy qui parlait pour la première fois. J'ai aperçu son tatouage en cours de Potions.

Le silence retombit entre les jeunes gens. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Padma continuait à tourner en rond avec anxiété.

- Que va t-on devenir ?

Elle avait posé cette question plus pour elle que pour les autres, mais déjà, ses mots tournoyaient dans tous les esprits.

* * *

C'est le soir du premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu' Anthony commença à écrire. Il arrivait lors de certaines situations que certaines choses s'imposent aux humains. Comme une évidence. Anthony ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait couché sur le papier le récit de cette journée, puis de toutes les suivantes. Mais il l'avait fait.

Les septième année de chaque maison avaient été réunis en une seule et même classe. Dix élèves n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard. Eux avaient été condamnés à subir les moqueries de Crabbe, Goyle, Burlstrode et compagnie à longueur de journée. Et les Serpentards n'avaient pas manqué à leur mission. Leur première victime fut Hannah Abbot a qui, d'après la voix nasillarde de Daphnée Greengrass, le noir n'allait pas du tout. Londubat lui, avait été envoyé embrasser le mur par les bras potelés de Crabbe.

Leur premier cours fut celui de Potions qui se passa relativement sans encombre. Slughorn avait renoncé à son habitude de mélanger les maisons de peur de créer des complications. Il se contenta de leur enseigner la préparation de la potion de Loneat, un filtre pouvant guérir les blessures les plus graves. Il leur expliqua que seules les blessures provoquées par un loup-garou ou les brûlures à plus de quarante degrés ne pouvaient être rattrapées par cette potion. Le groupe que formaient Nott et Greengrass finit la Potion en premier et reçut un Optimal. Padma faillit s'emporter en remarquant que Greengrass remportait la meilleure note, alors qu'elle avait passé l'heure à se regarder les ongles, mais Terry s'était précipité pour lui mettre sa main devant la bouche.

En entrant en classe de Métamorphoses, tous les élèves de Gryffondor lancèrent un sort à leurs cravattes pour qu'elles retrouvent leurs couleurs chaudes. Le professeur MacGonnagal avait ignoré le geste, empêchant seulement Crabbe d'enlever vingt points à chacun d'entre eux.

Ce n 'est que l'après-midi qu'ils rejoignirent les cachots pour retrouver le professeur Carrow. Le sorcier, serré dans sa robe noire, était appuyé contre le mur de pierres sombres, les attendant avec impatience. Les élèves prirent place rapidement et en silence, sous le regard courroucé de Carrow.

- Bonjour chers élèves, lança-t-il. Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà ranger vos livres puisque nous nous attacherons essentiellement à la pratique.

Plusieurs chuchotement s'élevèrent dans la salle de ne savait que penser. En cinquième année, lorsque Ombrage menait sa loi au château, ils lui avaient reprocher le manque d'enseignement pratique, mais était-ce une raison pour se réjouir de cette nouvelle ? On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce professeur. Ce professeur qui était sûrement un mangemort.

- Silence ! aboya justement ce dernier. Je ne tolèrerai pas autant de vacarme dans mon cours. J'ai pour mission de vous enseigner les bases de la magie noire pour vous protéger au mieu des nouvelles menaces qui pèsent sur le monde sorcier: les moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe, les traitres à leur sang ou pire ... Harry Potter.

- Vous avez raison de vous inquiéter, lança Seamus Finnigan, avec Harry, vous ne seriez déjà plus là.

Le coup était parti tout seul. La baguette de Carrow avait siffler sur le visage de Seamus, laissant derrière elle une longue traînée de sang sur le visage du Gryffondor. Portant la main à son visage ensanglanté, le lion lança un regard noir à son professeur.

- Je croyais que chez les mangemorts, la politique était de ne pas faire couler de Sang-Pur, s'écria Lavande Brown en se redressant brusquement.

Sans un mot, Carrow se mouva vers elle d'un pas rapide et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

- Impureté du sang à partir du cinquième degré et en plus, irlandais, je pense pouvoir écorcher le visage de Monsieur Finnigan, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Par contre, le votre est effectivement trop pur pour couler, Miss Brown. Je vais devoir trouver une autre solution pour punir votre insolence.

Alors, sous les yeux effrayés de l'ensemble de la classe, il leva sa baguette vers la jeune lionne et dans un geste connaisseur, lui lança le sortilège de torture. Le corps de Lavande se cabra sous la force du sortilège et le silence des cachots fut rompu par ses cris de souffrance. C'est Seamus qui mit fin au supplice en bousculant le professeur et par la même occasion, fit rompre le sort. Lavande tomba au sol, inconsciente.

- Monsieur Finnigan, vous nous servirez de cobaye pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Quant à elle, laissez-là, elle se réveillera d'elle-même. Continuons le cours là où nous en étions. Et Miss Patil, je serais vous, je n'apporterais aucune aide à votre camarade, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez subir le même sort.

Anthony entendit des dents grincer et aperçu des poings se serrer, mais personne ne bougea.

- Pour commencer l'année, nous allons nous exercer, sur la personne de Monsieur Finnigan qui s'est gentiment porté volontaire, à l'utilisation du sortilège de l'imperium. Ce sortilège vous permettra de contrôler vos ennemis et de les utiliser à votre guise.

- Tout le monde sait que l'imperium ça marche que sur les idiots. Ceci dit, c'est pas plus mal, on pourra l'utiliser sur vous.

Anthony ne reconnut pas la voix grave qui venait de retentir dans la salle. La personne qui venait de parler ne devait pas souvent prendre la parole. Il n'osa pourtant pas se retourner pour apercevoir qui avait parlé, craignant la colère de Carrow. Ce dernier répondit très vite à ses interrogations.

- Monsieur Nott, veuillez garder votre mépris pour l'heure de retenue qui vous attend ce soir, siffla Carrow avant de reprendre place au centre de la pièce.

Le cours continua plus calmement. Susan Bones qui dû utiliser l'imperium la première, s'en servit pour que Seamus réveille Lavande et la fasse assoir. Les Serpentards furent moins sympathiques avec lui, mais il sortit des cachots plus humilié que blessé.

En remontant dans la tour Serdaigle, Anthony attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume et commença à noircir des pages blanches de son écriture penchée.

Alors qu'Anthony se massait la main, engourdie par les heures d'écriture, Michael vint s'assoir à ses côtés et lui tendit son Gallion ensorcelé. Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain à 20h00 à la Salle sur Demande.

L'armée de Dumbledore reprenait du service.

* * *

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous Harry Potter ?

- Six ans. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.

- Quel relation entreteniez-vous avec lui ?

- Celle de deux camarades de classe.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Pensez-vous qu'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont avec lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Quels sont d'après vous les élèves qui pourraient nous aider dans nos recherches ?

- Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

- Monsieur Goldstein, me prenez vous pour un imbécile ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Merci d'être là et n'oubliez pas que la review est la seule trace de votre passage ! Bisous

Mil'


End file.
